


It’s You, Stupid

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Series: SPN AU & Trope Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Jealousy, Kissing, inadequacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: You're just a shy girl with an impossibly large crush. What could go wrong?





	It’s You, Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled - Free Space  
> Written for @spnaubingo  
>  _A/N - Holy crap! A drabble? It’s been ages since I’ve done one. So I saw the b &w gif below (no source, because it’s from google and has no definite source), and all I could think of was Stanford!Sam with his puppydog hair and soft boyish charm. This one’s for you, [@jpadjackles](https://jpadjackles.tumblr.com)_

(Gif source: [x](https://tmblr.co/ZDLDtd2VX8N3e))

* * *

Hot tears burn your eyes as you rip open the door, quickly jogging as far away from the library as you can. It’s quiet in the hall, hardly a person around to hear your loud sniffles echo in the open space. You mentally scold yourself- you should’ve known that you were no match for Jessica. She was blonde, gorgeous, thin, popular… all things that you just  _weren’t._  You could count your friends at school on  _one_  hand, and guys weren’t exactly knocking down the  _shy girl’s_  door. No, they wanted the outgoing, bubbly, extrovert- all boxes that Jessica checked off.

 _Gah_. How could you have thought that Sam was any different? That maybe he didn’t just ask for help studying because you were just the smart girl? Oh, yeah- because he was so sweet and so shy like you. You thought he was like you. You must’ve been wrong.

You shove a hand into your hair, debating what the hell to do next, startling as the door flies open.

Sam’s standing there, his eyes searching for something until they land on you.  _He came looking for you._  “Hey, I saw you run out. Are you okay?” He takes in your red eyes, “What’s wrong?”

You choke on a wrecked laugh. “What’s wrong is that I thought… Nevermind what I  _thought_. I can’t help you study anymore, Sam.”

You turn to leave, but Sam’s hand on your elbow stops you.

“What’s going on? Did I- Did I do something wrong?”

He won’t let it go. You wish he’d just  _drop it_ , but the confused question digs deep into your heart.

“Sam, I- I won’t get in the middle of whatever is going on between you and Jessica. You can just study with her, you don’t have to keep our study date. It’s fine.” Your voice trembles a you look him in the eyes, “I don’t mind.”

He  _laughs._  He laughs and it  _hurts_ , so you try to escape again, only for his hand to shoot up to the wall next to your head.  _Trapped._  His other hand quickly cups your cheek, and before you can comprehend, he’s kissing you. His soft mouth pushes firm to yours, and you know you should do  _something_  with your hands instead of keeping them raised between the two of you. He smells like pine and irish spring, the soft scent overloading your senses. The shock fades, though, and your hands are grabbing at his grey hoodie, pulling him closer until you break apart. He huffs at you, and rubs his nose against yours.

“Maybe-” he clears his throat, “Maybe I just used the study session as an excuse to spend time with you.”

“And what about Jessica? She was- well, you two looked  _cozy_ back there.” you ask, voice light and airy as you try to  _un_ -swallow your tongue.  _Like that’s gonna happen anytime soon._

“I was just asking her about an assignment we had in the class we have together- that’s all.” He lets his hand fall from the wall, slowly wrapping his arm around your waist in case you don’t want him to. You  _do,_  though, and you lean into his embrace. “I don’t like her- I like  _you._ ”

You can’t help the giddy laugh that bubbles up from your chest. “You like me?” Your smile is too bright to be contained, and you watch as it warms his face too, dimples appearing and making your stomach flip.

“Yeah,  _I like you_. Could- would you go on a date with me?” He asks it like he’s still unsure if you’ll say yes, like you hadn’t just kissed him back moments ago. It’s so endearing that you just press up to him, and kiss him.

“Yes,” you say against his lips as you pull back for a moment, both of you hardly kissing anymore because of the stupid smiles you both wear.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my tumblr [@lipstickandwhiskey](https://lipstickandwhiskey.tumblr.com) for more!


End file.
